Sa voix
by Nathalyata
Summary: comment est-ce possible d'être attache la voix d'une personnes s'en la connaitre. Il ne sait pas a quoi elle ressemble, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter. Apres tout ils sont partenaires. /!\ TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Ceci n'est qu'une traduction de l'original Her Voice par Kaguya's Chaos, avec son approbation.

Je préfère vous prévenir chacun de ces chapitres comptent environ 3 000 mots. Elle va donc me prendre un moment et l'auteur n'a pas encore fini de l'écrire, je vous laisse imaginer combien de temps cela nous laissera sur cette magnifique fiction. Voici le premier chapitre j'ai mis 2 mois pour le traduire c'est pour dire ne vous attendez pas a avoir le chapitre 2 très rapidement mais comme promis a certains oui je la traduirais jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sa voix

Chapitre 1

Elle avait du mal à rester immobile. Étendant ses jambes légèrement, elle regarda autour d'elle la pièce. Les autres élèves étaient comme elle, assit sur leur chaise. L'excitation et l'anticipation étaient pratiquement une chose quotidienne parmi les élèves de dix ans réunis dans la petite salle de classe. Kagome se retourna vers son écran portable sur le bureau en face d'elle et a résisté à l'envie de l'emmener avec elle. Un soupir à sa droite attira son attention et elle regarda sa meilleure amie.

 **« Kagome ! »** hurla Yuka quand elle s'assoie et pose son propre écran. **« C'est finalement aujourd'hui. Nous avons un teste aujourd'hui. »**. Elle continue en attrapant les mains de Kagome dans une excitation nerveuse. **« Où penses-tu être placée ? ».**

Kagome rigole légèrement et grimace quand le rire sort plus comme un grincement de dents. Elle respire profondément pour se calmer, elle retire ses mains de celle de son amie. Elle leve son nez en l'air et pris un air hautain. _**« Peu importe ou vous êtes placée, faites seulement le mieux que vous pouvez. »**_. Elle regarde Yuka du coin de l'œil et éclata de rire. **« Est-ce que je ressemble à Hayate-sensei ? »**

Yuka croise ses bras sur son bureau et pose sa tête sur ses bras. **« Ouais, presque effrayant. »** dit-elle en riant légèrement. Kagome baisse les yeux vers son propre bureau. **« Yuka-chan ? As-tu peur ? »**.

Yuka regarde par-dessus ses bras et hoche la tête. **« Ouais »**. Les deux amies se calment et pensent au sujet de ce qui allait se passer au cour de la journée. Les enfants plus âgés avaient dit que le test était vraiment dur. **« Grand frère a dit qu'ils vous font faire toutes sortes de choses étranges »** ; continue Yuka et Kagome met sa tête sur son bureau.

« **Ma cousine Kikyo a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de tous les tests qu'ils ont fait, mais que l'épreuve écrite étaient vraiment difficile »** marmonne Kagome et Yuka laisse échapper un long soupir.

 **« Ahh ! Je souhaite que ce soit tout simplement déjà commencer ».**

En réponse la porte s'ouvre et trois adultes entrent dans la salle de classe. Tous les yeux se tournent vers les trois adultes et le silence se fait.

 **« Tout le monde posez vos écrans et portaient toute votre attention par ici, s'il vous plaît »** , dit le premier adulte qui est rentré dans la salle tranquillement il pose son écrans à l'avant sur le podium et fait signe a la femme et a l'homme qui sont venus avec lui. **« Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est le test d'aptitude et le placement. Le Dr Kitakawa et le capitaine Saldanha sont là pour vous surveiller ».**

Kagome se redresse sur son siège et pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle connaissait le Dr Kitakawa c'était une chercheuse en psychique dans les laboratoires de botanique où sa mère travaille. Alors qu'elle ne sait pas que le capitaine, qui est debout à côté d'elle, la regarde elle est soulagée de savoir que Midoriko Kitakawa serait l'un des surveillants.

Hayate-sensei fit signe au surveillant vers des chaises libres pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir. Il se tourne ensuite vers la classe et place ses deux mains sur le podium. **« Avant de commencer le test, nous allons passez en revue un peu de notre histoire. Il est impératif que chacune et chacun d'entre vous comprennent l'importance d'aujourd'hui. Pas seulement pour vous mais pour tout le monde. »** Il fit une pause brièvement est sorti son écrans. Quelque instant plus tard et une liste holographique contenant tous les noms des candidats qui sont assis devant lui.

 **« Chacun d'entre vous commencera par un test d'aptitude. Celui-ci couvrira les connaissances que l'on vous a enseignées, ainsi que les choses qui vous seront enseigné plus tard. Cela nous aidera à affiner nos intérêt afin que nous puissions vous préparer à votre rôle dans la société »**. Il fit signe vers la liste que beaucoup étaient déjà en train de lire. « **Voilà un échantillon des emplois que vous pourriez obtenir. Elle vous sera expliquait après que le placement soit conclu. La deuxième partie du test d'aujourd'hui … »** , il fit une courte pause pour faire glisser une nouvelle liste sur l'écran, plus courte, la liste est présenté **« … sera sur ce que vous êtes tout à fait capable de faire. »** Il est coupé par des bavardages excités par son discours.

Kagome senti un frisson de peur et d'excitation courir sur sa colonne vertébrale. La deuxième série de tests qu'ils allaient recevoir était de savoir si ils étaient psychique ou non. Elle saute presque de sa chaise quand Yuka attrape son bras et la secoue légèrement.

 **« Calmez-vous ! Silence s'il vous plait ! »** Hayate-sensei a presque crie pour ramener le calme et le silence. « **Comme vous le savez tous, nous en tant que peuple, somme divisés en trois catégories distinctes. Cela signifie en aucune façon que nous sommes séparés en tant qu'espèce, juste que certains d'entre nous sont nés avec un petit extra qui a sa place dans notre société. »** Il commence à parler de l'égalité et d'autres choses et Kagome se sent un peu irritée.

 **« Ce qui nous amène aux trois classes elles-mêmes. D'abord, nous avons les mediums, ou plutôt ceux avec cette capacité supplémentaire que j'ai nommée plutôt. Si le test a constaté un potentielle psychique vos rôles vous seront expliqué plus loin par le Dr Kitakawa. Ensuite nous avons la capacité militariste. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont test pour ce rôle positif et actif dans notre protection… »**

 **« Des aliènes ! »** , éclate une voix excité devant Kagome elle le reconnu comme étant Kai, un tyran braillard qui aimait taquiner. Beaucoup de rires s'échappent comme Hayate-sensei soupire et se frotte l'arête du nez, comme il a l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'il avait à faire a Kai.

 **« Oui. Depuis les étrangers ». Il marmonne dans un souffle, Midoriko étouffe un rire et le capitaine Saldanha renifle. « Et la dernière classe sont les civils. Beaucoup plus d'entre vous sont susceptibles d'en devenir que les deux autre classes, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'être un civil n'est pas tout aussi important. »** Il a continué sa description mais aucun d'eux n'écoutait plus.

Kagome a été à nouveau secoué par Yuka avec enthousiasme qui lui chuchoté la classe psychique. Ses yeux suivaient l'enseignant comme il a amené son encrant vers le haut pour une troisième fois et l'écran de Kagome et des autres candidats émirent un signal sonore doux. Tous les étudiants se calment et se tournent vers leurs écrans où le test apparaît. **« Prenez votre stylet et vous pouvez commencer. »**

 _[...]_

Kagome se lève de son siège quand son nom est appelé. La deuxième partie de l'essai avait commencé il y a une heure et elle était le cinquième nom à être appelé à la salle arrière. Personne n'était revenu, mais cela n'est inhabituel. Hayate-sensei avait déjà expliqué qu'ils allaient être renvoyés chez eux après le second test. Kagome jette un regard nerveux a Yuka en souriant, puis se dirige lentement vers la porte où se trouve Midoriko souriante.

Plaçant sa main derrière la jeune fille, Midoriko guida Kagome à la porte, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et elles ont toutes deux passées la porte. A l'intérieur, les deux autres adultes les attendaient sur un grand fauteuil. **« Higurashi-san, s'il vous plait assiez-vous dans la nacelle et nous pourrons commencer à vous brancher a la machine. »** dit le capitaine Saldanha d'un ton bourru et Kagome monte dans la chaise. Midoriko se met à genoux devant elle et a commencé à placer les petits-fils le long de ses tempes, a l'intérieur de ses poignets, et les côtés de son cou. Quand elle a fini, elle sourit brièvement et recule.

 **« La deuxième partie de l'essai va commencer, Kagome Higurashi »** , dit Hayate-sensei doucement dans le petit appareil d'enregistrement dans le haut de son écran, et Kagome n'en sut pas plus.

Elle se rappelait vaguement le test, et savait qu'ils avaient posés de multiples questions. Elle se souvenait même qu'ils avaient enlevé les électrodes et la promenade le long des allées pour rentrer chez elles. Mais lorsqu'on lui a demandé plus tard, elle ne pouvait dire la finalité de ce test. La deuxième partie du test avait été dur ça s'est sûr. Elle n'a pas été trop inquiète à ce sujet cependant, parce qu'il était juste comme Kikyo l'avait décrit la semaine dernière dans leur holo- conversation. Kagome est assise sur sa chaise à table avec le reste de sa famille (sa mère, son frère et son grand père) pour manger, mais Kagome s'est coupée de toutes conversation quand elle essaye de penser au-delà du léger trouble dans son esprit. Les résultats de son test devaient être envoyés au réseau de la maison au moment du repas du soir, et tous les membres de la famille attendaient impatiemment le message téléphonique du système de notification.

Madame Higurashi place un pot d'Oden sur la table et regarda à nouveau sa fille de dix ans. Elle se souvenait encore de la brume légère de son propre test il y a toutes ses années, mais il était un peu inquiétant que Kagome n'est pas encore remarqué que pour le dîner s'est son plat favori. Elle regarda son père, qui avait récemment déménagé dans leur unité familiale après la mort de son mari, tué par un raid étranger. Le vieil homme est tranquillement assis et boit son thé, mais si elle aurait regardé attentivement la main tenant la tasse elle aurait vu qu'elle tremble.

 _ **« S'il vous plaît dieu, écoutait ma prière »**_ , demanda madame Higurashi _**« ne permettez pas à Kagome de se joindre à l'armée »**_. Elle baisse les yeux un peu honteuse pour ses pensées, parce qu'il est considère comme un grand honneur d'être dans la classe militaire, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait tranquillement accepter que sa seule fille aille se joindre à la lutte sanglante contre une race d'être qui avait détruit leur planète et continuer à les traquer à travers l'univers. _ **« S'il vous plaît, vous avez pris mon mari laissez-moi ma fille en la désignant comme un civil. »**_ Elle a fini de mettre la table et elle s'assoie sur son siège.

Souta, ignorant des tensions qui règnent dans la salle, rit fortement et attire l'attention de tout le monde sur l'instant. **« Maman m'a donné la tasse de grande sœur. »** , il rigole une nouvelle fois bruyamment et madame Higurashi senti la tension diminuer sur ses épaules quand Kagome rit elle aussi.

Cependant la tension revint en un clin d'œil, dès que la sonnerie de la maison annonça l'arrivée d'un message, résonnant dans l'interphone. La main de Kagome tremble légèrement, quand elle sortit son écran et appuya sur le symbole clignotant du message. Une holo-projection du Dr Kitakawa et de Midoriko s'ouvrit au-dessus de la table.

 **« Félicitation, Kagome Higurashi-san. Vous avez passe vos test avec brio, vous êtes désignée comme psychique. Vous êtes attendue demain matin dans la salle 207 pour recevoir vos nouvelles instructions »**. Le message a rapidement pris fin et madame Higurashi senti poindre un malaise, elle s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil.

Une medium. Sa fille est une medium. Elle se força à se montrer souriante pendant le repas tout en pensant: ce n'est pas la section militaire, comme elle l'avait demandée. D'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup d'emplois que les médiums pouvaient faire sans que cela se rapporter aux combats. Elle se répéta ses pensées comme un mantra pendant tout le dîner pour se rassurer.

[...]

Kagome respire profondément quand elle ressent à nouveau, cette petite étincelle qui pulse en elle. Quand elle a étudié sa propre énergie, les autres sont passé au second plan, elle ne s'en soucie plus. Kitakawa-sensei avez déjà fait un point avec elle sur comment effectuer cette exercice. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup ce concentrée pour réussir cette exercice, mais aujourd'hui elle était nerveuse. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'elle avait été désignée medium et a l'âge de quinze ans, il était maintenant temps pour sa première leçon de liaison.

Lier, comme l'avait expliqué Kitakawa-sensei, c'était quand un medium et une personne de la classe militaire était en résonance, comme une symbiose mentalement pour combattre ensemble contre les étrangers à base d'éther qui se battait contre l'humanité. Selon Kitakawa, le medium puise dans l'énergie interne de leur partenaire militaire pour l'amplifier avant de le redonner à leur partenaire pour combattre au maximum de leur capacité. Aujourd'hui, avec leur première liaison, ils seront jumelés avec des combattants vétérans qui se sont portés volontaires pour la leçon.

En accord avec leur façon de travailler ils se placent face à face avec leur partenaire de liaison. Les vétérans pourraient guider leur medium débutant puisqu'ils avaient déjà effectue la liaison sur le champ de bataille. Kagome est un peu stressée et le fait de ne pas trouver Yuka du regard dans la salle augmente un peu son stress. En regardant la salle elle aperçoit dix autres duos medium/militaire qui se tenait debout dans la salle attendant que la leçon commence.

Kagome soupira elle se rappelle la réaction de Yuka. Apres les résultats de leur désignation avait été poste, Kagome avait découvert que Yuka avait été placée dans la classe civile. Quand elle avait approché son amie d'enfance qu'elle avait connue à ses deux ans. Elle avait été accueillie avec de la politesse et de la colère cela avait blessé Kagome, mais elle avait compris. Yuka avait toujours voulu être medium depuis qu'elle s'était connue, et qui ne voudrait pas l'être ? Medium était la plus haute classe sociale. Après tout, sans médiums, l'humanité ne serait pas en mesure de se battre contre leur ennemi.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre et toute l'attention s'est portée sur Kitakawa-sensei qui vient de rentrer. Quand elle relève la tête de son écran, elle est contente de voir que ses élèves sont tous habillés correctement dans leur tenu de liaison. Avec un signe de tête, ils s'approchent de la première chambre de liaison.

Kitakawa-sensei appelle chaque fille de la liste, une par une pour lui attribué une chambre de liaison. A ce stade, tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour se brancher correctement à la nacelle.

Kagome s'assit dans son siège et commence à placer les petites ventouses à leur place. Sur les tempes, les poignets et le cou. Elle a ensuite attaché les électrodes autours de ses chevilles et attendit que Kitakawa-sensei vérifie les branchements. Midoriko sourit légèrement et hocha la tête **« bon travail, Higurashi-san. Maintenant, allongez-vous. Rappelez-vous de ne pas paniquer quand la nacelle se remplit de gel, les premiers moments sont les plus difficiles. »** Dit-elle doucement pendant quelle presse quelques boutons sur le clavier a cote de l'écran de la nacelle. La chaise sur laquelle Kagome est assise s'incline et un couvercle de verre lisse se rabat pour fermer le dessus de la nacelle.

Kagome sent quelques frissons de peur la traverser avant de se souvenir des informations qu'on lui avait donner a plusieurs reprise sur la façon dont ça fonctionne. La nacelle se remplit avec le gel de stase et elle respira le gel comme si c'était de l'air. Kitakawa-sensei avait dit que c'était une expérience inhabituelle, et effrayante la première fois. La meilleur chose a faire et de garder son calme. La capsule a commencer a se remplir et contrairement a ce qu'avait dit les medium plus âgés il se remplit assez vite, et Kagome n'eut pas le temps de sentir la sensation du gel qu'elle en était couverte, flottant a l'intérieur. Comme tout humain elle eu le réflexe de retenir sa respiration, mais cela n'eut aucun effet le gel entrait quand même dans ses poumons comme mu d'une volonté propre, puis elle respire doucement et calmement appréciant la la voix de Kitakawa-sensei lui est venue télépathiquement.

 **« Bien. Vous avez tous réussis avec succès l'immersion dans le gel de stase et il est maintenant temps pour votre première leçon de liaison. Trouver votre énergie intérieur comme quand nous le faisions en classe, cela nous permettra de passer à l'étape suivante. »** Une fois le message télépathique finit, Kagome se concentra sur son soi intérieur ( l'énergie intérieur ) pour se sentir être dirigée loin comme hors de son corps. Comme si sa conscience partait.

L'endroit ou elle se trouve, est étrange. Comme si ses membres étaient plus grand qu'il n'aurait du, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle était également au courant d'une énergie interne différente autour d'elle, comme si elle est dans un cocon. Son moi intérieur sursaute légèrement quand un rire profond vibrait dans la proximité de l'endroit ou ses oreilles étaient sensée être.

 **« Bienvenue à votre première liaison. Mon nom est Wilson, Jacob Wilson. »** la voix douce et profonde a un écho étrange et Kagome se sent un petit peu amusée comme si elle souriait avec une forme corporelle.

 **« Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, un plaisir Wilson ».**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus et pour rassurer certain je n'est pas abandonner la traduction de New begining je la continue en parallèle. Merci .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Kagome marcha rapidement dans le couloir bien éclairé, son cœur battant fort dans ses oreilles. Un long frisson passa sur sa colonne vertébrale, elle était un peu confuse et avait un peu peur. Le message du conseil qu'elle avait reçut ce matin avait causé un peu d'agitation dans sa famille. L'holo-mail était apparu au centre de la table dans une couleur rouge pétant ce qui avait stoppé tout les mouvements autour de la table.

Flash-back

« père ? Vous attendiez quelque chose ? » demanda Mme Higurashi au vieil homme qui secoua négativement la tête avec un froncement de sourcil. Se renfrognant, Mme Higurashi se pencha légèrement et glissa sa main sur le message pour l'ouvrir. Avec un bip, le message laissa apparaître le visage du conseil souriant.

« Bonjour, et mes excuses pour ce message. Je suis ici pour vous annoncer que nous avons besoin de voir Mlle Kagome Higurashi dans la salle de réunion centrale du conseil. Votre rendez-vous est prévus pour 800H, s'il vous plaît soyer a l'heure ». Avec un autre bip le message disparut.

Fin du flash-back.

Il n'y avait que deux jours qu'elle venait d'avoir son diplôme et Kitakawa-sensei n'avait mentionné aucun problème. En dépit du fait qu'elle avait les meilleur note de la classe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de peser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut être allait-il lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas assez de capacité psychique pour être affecté a une désignation ? Son rythme cardiaque augmenta et son visage pâlit légèrement. Perdu dans ses pensées elle n'a pas remarqué, qu 'elle était arrivée à sa destination jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge bruyamment.

Se reprenant elle s'annonça : « Kagome Higurashi. J'ai été convoqué ce matin par le conseil », le garde acquiesça et appuya sur le panneau derrière lui. « Le conseil vous attend ». puis Kagome entra dans la pièce intimidante.

Malgré le fait que la porte n'était pas grande la pièce, elle, était spacieuse. Une longue pièce au bout de laquelle, il y avait les dix holo-projecteur des conseillers municipaux. Dans ses souvenirs Kagome compris ses leçons, le conseil doit reste cache des masses en fonction de leur décisions et pour leur sécurité. Vous ne pouvez pas acheter un membre du conseil si vous ne savez pas qui ils sont. Ne s'attardant pas sur la politique Kagome passa son regard sur le reste de la pièce et découvrit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Kagome s'avança vers le grand bureau où une chaise solitaire était place devant les projecteurs. Une fois sur la chaise le projecteurs du visage s'alluma.

« Bonjour, Mlle Higurashi », la voix la surpris mais elle se redressa et fit plus attention a ce qui allait se dire et s'inclina légèrement en posant sa man sur le cœur. « A vous aussi conseiller ».

« Mlle Higurashi vous avez était convoqué devant nous aujourd'hui parce que nous nous trouvons devant un dilemme. » Kagome sursauta un peu surprise. « Voyez-vous, l'obtention du diplôme remonte a quelques jours, mais nous nous trouvons incapable de vous placer convenablement ».

Kagome fronça les sourcils pour empêcher a ses larmes de tomber. Ne pas être placé est impensable. Tout le monde, de l'étudiant supérieur jusqu'au plus bas de l'échelle, sont placé dans leur affectation une fois le diplôme obtenue. Que ce soit dans le département d'entretien ménager ou avec les aspect politiques au sein de chaque navire. Il n'y avait pas de placement 'non désigné'. Chaque personnes a été placée où ils travailleront le mieux en fonction de leur émotions et de la logique dont ils ont fait preuve au cours des test qu'ils ont fait touts au long de leur cursus scolaire. Même si vous ne choisissait pas de vous même, personnes n'a jamais était insatisfait de leur affectation.

« Je ne comprend pas » répondit doucement Kagome. « Très franchement, Mlle Higurashi, vos scores et vos aptitudes que vous avaient montré dans les nombreux domaines différents que vous avez testés ne nous donnent a aucun d'entre nous une idée claire de l'endroit où il faut vous affecter pour utiliser vos compétence au maximum. » Kagome fronça les sourcil, joint ses mains et regarda vers l'écran. « Qu'est ce que cela signifie pour moi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Cela signifi, que pour la premiere fois depuis que nos systeme ont été mis en place, que vous serez autorisé à choisir votre propre affectation ». « choisir » murmura t-elle.

« Nous avons choisi les meilleurs options de ce que nous savons et il y a de nombreux choix que vous pouvez faire » dit avant de lui tendre un écrans sur lequel étaient rassemblées les informations des différentes affectations. « Nous vous laissons les prochaines heures pour aller sur les informations qui vous sont fournis. Lorsque vous aurez pris une décision, le signe d'appel dans le coin supérieur gauche nous informera et nous continueront la réunion ».

une fois seule dans la salle elle regarda l'écran. Il y avait les grandes lignes et en dessous une description rapide. Elle regarda chacun d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle repensa brièvement au soir entier qu'elle passait avec Kitakawa-sensei dans le laboratoire. Elle décida éliminé les autres options et attendit les brochures qui coïncidé avec celle qu'elle avait choisi. Elle fut surprise de constater que son choix lui avait permis d'aller dans n'importe qu'elle navire des flottes du Sud ou de l'Ouest.

Après avoir chercher une bonne partie de sa deuxième heure, sa main passa sur une image vivante et dynamique d'un arbre massif. En regardant les informations contenues, elle sourit. Une fois sur de son choix elle a appuyer sur le bouton de l'appel et attendu patiemment que le conseil refasse son apparition.

« Avez-vous déjà fait votre choix ? » demanda et Kagome lui sourit en retour. « Oui j'ai fait mon choix. Je voudrais être affecté dans le navire Éden comme chercheuse biologique. » Leur annonça t-elle avec confiance, la main toujours placé sur l'image de l'arbre, et sous lequel ont pouvait lire les mots : Goshinboku, le centre d'Éden, la maison à l'avancement biologique.

« Pourquoi cela se coince t-il toujours dans mes cheveux ? » demanda faiblement une voix de jeune femme en grognant et quelques ricanement suivi. « Tu n'a cas te raser la tête sango » lui répondit une voix féminine ramenant les rires de l'équipe. Sesshomaru Taisho était reconnaissant, les combat dans son équipe entre Kagura Kaze, Kouga Wolfe et Sango Taijya avaient toujours étaient assez vite réglé. Pour être franc, son mal de tête était assez grand sans que des querelles viennent l'empirer.

« Hep, glaçon », en parlant de maux de tête.

Sesshomaru résista a l'envi de soupirer et de donner la satisfaction a son jeune demi- frère de voir l'état d'irritation dans lequel il le mettait. Au lieu de cela, il a durcit son regard doré sur son demi- frère idiot qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre les casiers derrière lui, laissant les voix roque se disputer sans plus y faire attentions. Il finit par haussé un sourcil avant de se retourné face a son casier, pour ranger son équipement.

« Comment était la conversation avec papa ? » demanda Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru arrêta brusquement d'enlever sa bottes et baissa les yeux sur le sol en se rappelant l'expression dessus de son père, qu'il effaça rapidement de sa mémoire. « Ça ne te regarde pas Inuyasha », répondit-il froidement en continuant de retirer son équipement avant de ramasser sa serviette et de se diriger ver les douches.

Inuyasha sourit brièvement derrière son frère et se tourna vers son casier.

« Inu-baka » dit une voix sarcastique à coté de lui, faisant renifler Inuyasha.

« ouais, ouais. Juste parce que tu as était le chef d'équipe de cette ronde, ne signifie pas que tu peux me donner des conseil, foutu loup. »

« ouais, mais tu bosses bien sous mes ordres. » répliqua Kouga, en se mettant en position de combat face a Inuyasha. Les deux en sont venu aux mains, dans ce qui était le rituel typique entre ces deux là après chaque mission.

Ayame Shiro, Kagura et Sango, comme étant les seules femmes de l'équipe, levèrent les yeux au plafond et se dirigèrent vers la deuxième salle de douche. Sango lava les morceau de chaire vert et jaune qui son emmêlé dans sa longue queue de cheval.

« Je vous le dis, vous devez simplement les couper, comme je l'ai fait », recommença Kagura en ébouriffant ses courts cheveux noirs fièrement et Sango se renfrogna. Kagura était mince avec des caractéristiques bien définies et ses cheveux nouvellement raccourci faisait paraître plus comme un modèle de soldat qu'elle était. Elle jeta un regard sur l'autre femelle sur l'équipe de Kagura et était légèrement ennuyé que les long cheveux roux de la jeune fille été aussi propre que ceux de Kagura.

« Je ne veux pas couper mes cheveux » a réitéré Sango. « Ayame, comment gardez-vous vos cheveux si propre ? », elle gémit légèrement comme elles ont commencé leurs douches.

Ayame renifla et haussa un sourcil. « Mon arme est un fouet, pas un katana comme la votre. Je ne me bat pas en combat rapproché », son ton a suggéré un « na ». a la fin Sango rougit un peu. Ce fut seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle partait en mission avec l'équipe de Kouga et la première fois qu'elle travaillé avec la seule autre unité de combat sur leur petit croiseur. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup attention à l'autre équipe, car ils avaient des ennemis étrangers réels sur cette mission de nettoyage.

Kagura ricana légèrement et passa un bras autour de la rouquine. « Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas une princesse ce matin ». elle roucoulait et Ayame laissa échapper un petit cri. Sango a ignoré les deux autres et continua de frotter furieusement ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle enlevé tout ça.

Sesshomaru mit l'uniforme sur ses épaules et l'ajusta les manches à ses poignet. Ses pensées ont une fois de plus tourner autour de l'holo-conférence qu'il avait eu avec son père juste avant qu'ils aient reçu leur mission. Il avait une nouvelle fois demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de promotion. Sa mâchoire serrée, il regarda le visage de son père qui s'était devenu parfaitement vierge et ses yeux avait évalué son fils irrité.

Avec un soupir déçu, Inu no Taisho avait carré ses épaules et regarda droit dans les yeux de son fils.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tes défauts se trouvent dans ton incapacité à travailler avec ton équipe comme une unité. Cela inclut le psychique lié à vous à travers la bataille ». a cela, les yeux de Sesshomaru avaient rétréci.

« Akitoki Hojo n'avait aucune incidence sur cette décision », aboyât Inu no Taisho, légèrement en colère sur la direction que prenait les pensées de son fils. « Il n'a pas été consulté à ce sujet. La décision a été basé sur des performances précédentes. As-tu oublié les 12 médiums qui ont déjà travaillé avec toi ? »

Sesshomaru renifla et déclara « Ils ne sont pas aptes à être MON partenaire », Inu no Taisho à de nouveau le regard rempli de déception.

« et moi je trouves que vous n'êtes pas assez qualifié pour avoir cette promotion », a t-il dit avant de fermer l'holo-conférence et de laisser Sesshomaru bouillonnant de colère dans la pièce vide. Peu après l'alarme sonna pour la mission et Sesshomaru laissa la question de coté.

Se rappelant a nouveau les mots de son père, Sesshomaru sorti son écran et demanda à son medium une séance d'entraînement avec lui, son lié psychique. La réponse tarda a venir ce qui l'irrita un peu plus. En route vers la salle d'entraînement il récupéra un casque et une épée de pratique sur le mur.

Il attendait en silence le sentiment de chatouillement étrange, signe d'un contact psychique avant de s'ouvrir à l'idiot qui était son partenaire.

« Ah, bonjour à nouveau Taisho-sama. » Dit nerveusement la voix du garçon dans sa tête. Sesshomaru ne répondit pas à la salutation et pensa a tout ce qu'il avait envie de travailler. Il a commencé a se déplacer a travers des formes simples, se concentrant sur la façon dont le psychique était concentré sur son énergie. Ses sourcils se sont abaissés et son tempérament devint plus hargneux. « Encore », et il a recommencer pour ce perfectionner et continuer son entraînement.

Kagome a étudié la vigne rouge et violet en face d'elle, en relevant les différentes ampoules dépassant de la tige principale. Il n'a pas encore donné de fruit, mais il a montré pas mal de développement positif. L'enthousiasme de Kagome pour le développement des plantes était immense qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et trébuchât manquant de tomber sur son chariot contenant ses outils et sa verrerie. Elle se retient en au du chariot pour ce stabiliser.

Un rire derrière elle, la fit se redresser et se tourner dans la direction du rire. Miroku Soryu était appuyé le dos contre le mur et la regarde avec un sourire sur le visage. « Zut, Miroku. Ce n'est pas drôle. » Elle siffla d'un ton acerbe et rougit quand il a continué à rire.

« j'aurais du parier que vous ne vous présenteriez pas au déjeuner, vous étiez trop occuper avec vos patients », a t-il dit dans un habituelle ton doux et Kagome blanchies.

« Ah, merde, je suis en retard pour le déjeuner ? », demanda t-elle, en grimaçant légèrement et Miroku se redressa avec un froncement de sourcils, moqueur il secoua la tête. « Ma chère, vous êtes en retard pour le dîner ».

Kagome grimaça encore et mis sa main derrière sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux. « oups ». Elle sourit timidement puis leva son écran montrant les notes griffonnées qu'elle avait écrit dans sa hâte plus tôt. « Mais regarde ! Le derma- »

« Oui, oui . Vos patient seront toujours la quand tu reviendra au laboratoire plus tard. », coupa Miroku alors qu'il marchait derrière elle en la poussant doucement vers les portes coulissantes donnant sur le petit laboratoire à effet de serre. « Cependant votre estomac ne supportera pas un jeune plus long, de plus je l'entend qui gronde », réprimanda t-il doucement Kagome, qui rougis en entendant elle aussi les plainte de son estomac.

« Va pour la cafeteria ». Elle s'arrêta et enleva sa blouse avant de la poser au crochet dans la petite serre qu'on lui avait attribué il y a deux ans de cela. Kagome et Miroku ont marché a travers la pièce sécurisée pour rejoindre la porte, où elle fit signe à la garde nouvellement nommé à l'intérieur du petit bureau. « Vous pouvez aller dîner, Taijya-san. Je reviendrai plus tard ».

« Ah ma belle Sango », dit Miroku pou lui même et Kagome étouffa un rire aux regards étranges qu'ils recevaient de ses collègues chercheurs. Kagome dirigea son esprit sur la croissance de la plante hybride qu'elle vient de laisser. Si tout va bien, elle pourrait commencer le teste dans la chambre de désoxygénation cette semaine. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par Miroku qui ayant posé sa main dans le bas de son dos la guidé dans la grande salle de la cafeteria. Dans la cafeteria on trouvait plus généralement des célibataires et quelque retardataires du dîner, les gens préférant manger en famille ou avec leur unité de travaille. Kagome quand a elle mangé dans sa chambre, jusqu'au jour ou Miroku avait décidé qu'il était son ami et qu'il mangerait maintenant ensemble : « Tu passe tes journée avec des plante ! Alors pour le dîner tu as besoin de présence humaine ! », avait-il déclaré en la poussant vers la cafeteria pour commencer ce rituel.

Kagome et Miroku rigolèrent sur leur choix de dîner, jusqu'au moment où une chaise a cote de Kagome fut tirer pour laisser un garçon aux cheveux brun s'y effondrer, en posant sa tête sur la table.

Miroku regarda le garçon avec sympathie, en secouant la tête puis demanda : « une autre session de formation avec Taisho-sama, Hojo ? », il reçut pour toute réponse un petit gémissement pitoyable. Kagome regarda Miroku, pour lui dire de développer. « Hojo est le partenaire de liaison du capitaine Sesshomaru Taisho. Le capitaine de l'autre équipe sur le même croiseur que Sango » , retournant son attention sur Hojo : « Ça ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça ... », commença Miroku avant de sursauter lorsque le jeune homme se redressa vivement de son siège avec les yeux brillant.

« Vous ne pensez pas se que vous dites Soryu ! C'est impossible de travailler avec cet homme ! Je vous jure que si j'entends une fois de plus garçon stupide une fois de plus ... » , il se coupa et Kagome fut horrifier de constater qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Miroku regarda rapidement autour de leur table pour voir que l'attention de la plus part était tourné vers eux et essaya de calmer Hojo avant que celui ci n'éclate en sanglot. Mais peine perdu le garçon mit sa tête dans ses bras et commencé a sangloter. L'homme au début de la vingtaine sanglotait.

« Eh, Hojo ? », hésita Kagome en posant sa main sur son dos légèrement penché sur le coté pour qu'il l'écoute et la regarde : « je ne pense pas que le capitaine Taisho est dit cela pour vous blesser ou vous insulter ? », elle grimaça et regarda Miroku qui lui répliqua doucement : « non c'était voulu, il a pour réputation de pensé que tout les médiums sont inutiles », après sa phrase Kagome lui jetât sa cuillère. « tu n'aide pas, Miroku ».

« pourquoi ne prendrais-tu mas des vacance ? » suggéra Miroku avant de sauté en arrière quand Hojo releva sa tête strié de larme rapidement pour lui répondre : « et qui me remplacera, Miroku ? Personne ne voulait l'affectation quand il me l'on donnée », gémis Hojo. Miroku croisa ses bras et regarda la table plongeant dans ses pensées, puis ses yeux erraient sur le profil de Kagome et la ses pensées ont fait 'Eurêka ! ' : « Kagome peut prendre la relève pendant une semaine ! ». suite a son annonce les têtes de Kagome et Hojo se sont tourné rapidement dans sa direction et ils ont tous deux crié : « QUOI ! » et « VRAIMENT ! »

Kagome se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers Miroku : « je suis chercheuse biologique pas un lien de bataille », ses main solidement encré sur la table, en ignorant la tête que faisait Hojo. « ouais, mais vous avez passé vos paramètres de combat à l'école. Vous me l'avez dit vous même ! Sans parler de la rumeur qui circule que vous êtes une prodige », il fit une pose et dit a Hojo : « vous devez juste faire la suggestion à Wallace ! C'est elle qui est en charge du personnel des liens psychique », suite a cette phrase Hojo s'est levé rapidement et est parti avant que *Kagome n'est pu protester pour soumettre l'idée à Wallace. Miroku et Kagome parlerent un peu avant que chacun se dirige vers sa chambre.

Kagome n'était pas toute à fait sur, mais dans le couloir en marchant elle trouva les heures de liaisons pour le début de sa semaine. Techniquement et politiquement parlant ce transfert était impensable. Kagome ne pensé pas que la demande de Hojo serait accepté, mais apparemment, elle avait eu tort. La situation devait être plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait ou l'avait envisagée.

Après sa protestation on lui avait assurer que ses notes et son projet serait suivi par un chercheur compétant et dont elle pourrait vérifier ce qu'il faisait a chaque fois qu'elle le voulait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle serait lié perpétuellement au capitaine toute la semaine. Apparemment pour Hojo il allait rendre visite a de la famille sur un autre navire de la flotte de l'Est nommé Hircine.

Kagome écoutât distraitement les explication de Wallace puisque Miroku lui avait déjà tout expliqué hier, quand elle avait réussit a le coincer. A part elle Miroku était le seul autre psychique d'Éden qui était lie à quiconque sur le croiseur de bataille particulier. Les autre médium étaient sur un navire de recherche appelé Poséidon, la seule façon de discuter en équipe est lors d'une homo-conférence après les missions et toute formation d'équipe lié.

Aujourd'hui serait simplement une liaison entre elle et son partenaire. Ce devait être une séance de 4h afin qu'elle puisse apprendre la façon dont son partenaire se déplacé et mettre l'accent sur la meilleure façon de renforcer son énergie. Le petit dossier qu'elle avait reçut de son partenaire était cour et au point. Il était un utilisateur de l'épée, il utilisée la vitesse et l'efficacité et avait un tempérament fort et méchant. 'magnifique' pensa-t-elle.

Ils sont entré dans une pièce longue ou les capsule étaient place et Wallace lui montra une porte en lui disant que les combinaison et autre équipement se trouver par la. « vous pouvez aller vous changer je vais mettre en place », lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle mit un costume qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais porté et tourna ses pensé d'un coté plus professionnelle, pour finir de s'équiper avec des geste de quelqu'un qui s'est se qu'il fait. Peu importe comment elle se sentait elle avait un travaille a faire cette semaine et elle allait le faire, même si c'est un travail de liaison avec un militaire.

Sesshomaru se tenait une nouvelle fois dans la salle d'entraînement en attendant le lien psychique. Cette fois cependant, son frère railleur et les autres membre de son équipe se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. Aucun d'eux ne serait la si un holo-message humiliant et mortifiant n'était apparu sur la table du petit déjeuner ce matin.

Avec un bip le message s'est ouvert et l'image d'Inu no Taisho est apparut : « vous avez fait fort de nouveau. Votre partenaire de liaison a fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir une semaine de vacance en raison d'un traumatisme émotionnel. Vous aurez un substitue pour la semaine, il est hors de la commission. La formation est dans deux heure ». le message prit fin et disparut. Sesshomaru fini son petit déjeuner ignorant son frère.

Maintenant il était tous dans la grande salle d'entraînement prêt a regarder le spectacle de la formation de Sesshomaru avec un nouveau partenaire. Sesshomaru senti le léger picotement qui a toujours représente une demande poli et s'ouvrit au psychique. Le sentiment de mains qui glisser le long de son dos et de tout son corps, laissant un frissons dans leur sillage.

Un bruit comme un souffle léger se fit entendre dans ses oreilles, puis il a entendu sa voix pour la première fois. « bonjour, capitaine Taisho. Mon nom est Kagome Higurashi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il a fallu deux minutes à Kagome pour cartographier et disséquer la corrélation énergétique de Sesshomaru Taisho. À sa troisième minute à l'intérieur du lien, elle a déjà commencé à faire des plans en fonction de ce qu'elle a lu sur sa structure du corps et ce qu'elle pense que ses muscles peuvent supporter. À la quatrième minute, elle a commencé à renforcer ses propres forces pour compléter la sienne.A la cinquième minute, elle se recentre sur un point de vue omniscient avec le lien.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? »,** dit-il.

Kagome est assez âgée pour admettre, alors que son ton est condescendant et ses mots plutôt snob, le timbre de sa voix envoie des tremblements dans son dos et lui donne des papillons dans le ventre. Pour couvrir le manque de réponse de sa part, elle remonte son énergie vers son bras droit et vers sa main, comme pour le réaligner. Dans un coin de son esprit, et pour la première fois, elle se demande distraitement ce que son partenaire ressent quand elle corrige son corps.

Étant celle qui entre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu la liaison de l'autre côté. Bien sûr il y avait eu des liens simulés créés par quelques télépathes pendant l'école, mais on avait insisté sur le fait qu'un lien réel pour un soldat était différent. Une pointe d'irritation vient de son partenaire et Kagome se concentre sur le présent. Elle est un peu horrifiée de se rendre compte qu'elle a ... caressé l'énergie du Capitaine Taisho le long de son cou et ses épaules. Oh douce mère de Dieu.

En gardant son ton de voix poli et détaché pour cacher le fait qu'elle soit embarrassée, Kagome explique qu'elle traçait son énergie. **«Je ne serais pas en mesure de t'aider beaucoup si je ne comprend pas comment ton énergie se déplace »**. Elle prit qu'il oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Quelque chose qui ressemble à un petit soupir résonne jusqu'à elle et son corps se déplace, ainsi que son énergie. Il s'apprête à faire son premier mouvement, et elle se prépare avec lui. Kagome prête une attention particulière aux mouvements de chaque muscle dans les bras, les jambes, le dos et la poitrine. Elle tire sur ce quelque chose que tous les soldats de combat ont, le lien réserver au medium. Le lien d'énergie que seul un medium peut leur apporter.

 **Trait**

Inuyasha est l'un premier avec ses camarades à venir dans la salle de formation pour voir son frère faire le premier lien combattant medium avec son nouveau medium. Cependant, sa simple présence dans la même pièce que son frère, rendait celui-ci irrité. Il regarde distraitement par le coin de l'œil la forme apparemment molle de son frère alors qu'il continue à se moquer de lui avec Kouga. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour proclamer haut et fort quelque chose qui serait sans doute plein d'animosité et plein d'hilarité, il est surpris de voir Sesshomaru attirer l'attention.

Apparemment, il n'est pas le seul, parce que toute les conversation s'arrêtent et tous les yeux regardent le capitaine anormalement tendu au centre de la pièce. Inuyasha fronce les sourcil légèrement quand ce qui semblait être un frisson, remonte la colonne vertébrale de son frères plus âgés et que ses yeux se sont agrandis légèrement. Sans faire de commentaire, il tourne son regard vers Kouga qui a un regard semblable aux sien sur son visage.

Sango se retourne légèrement en regardant le capitaine de l'autre équipe. Même si elle n'est pas directement sous ses ordres et a seulement travaillé avec lui sur une seule mission, elle sait que ce n'est pas un comportement normal pour un premier lien. Elle se demande ce qui s'est précisément passé pour causer le frisson étrange et, ce qu'elle a supposé, être une conversation intérieure avec quiconque est son medium. Il cligne des yeux et ses yeux sont de nouveau concentrés, et intensément irrités. C'est son regard normal, elle soupire de soulagement. Au moins il n'a rien. Avec un medium impliqué, un certain nombre de choses auraient pu se produire.

Toute l'attention se tourne finalement vers le capitaine alors qu'il glisse doucement dans la position initiale de son 'kata'. Ses jambes légèrement courbées et sa main reposant confortablement sur l'épée d'entraînement accrochée à sa taille. Dans un mouvement presque trop rapide pour que leurs yeux le suivent, il tire son épée et tourne sur place, soulevant l'épée comme pour défendre un coup venant en sens inverse. Se déplaçant sans cesse avec l'élan rapide qu'il utilisait pour attaquer et se défendre.

Kouga se redresse de sa position contre le mur rembourré. Son regard s'affine quand il reprend ce que les autres essaient encore de traiter. Sesshomaru est plus rapide et plus en contrôle que Kouga n'est jamais vu. En entraînement ou sur le champ de bataille. Ses yeux observent attentivement les mouvements pratiqués et quelque peu impitoyables de la lame émoussée. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors qu'il voit finalement ce qui a attiré son attention au fond de son esprit.

La lame et le bras de Sesshomaru son revêtus de ce qui semble être une mince gaine d'énergie bleue. Un sourire sauvage éclate sur son visage alors qu'il regarde l'autre capitaine se déplacer d'une forme à une autre avec de l'anticipation. Qui que soit le medium, il est bon. Tirant son écran, Kouga continue à regarder les mouvements de Sesshomaru pour se défendre ou se concentrer. Son excitation grimpe d'un cran quand il a fini de penser son plan impromptu.

Il se redresse complètement du mur et fait un pas en avant, rencontrant les yeux prédateurs de Sesshomaru avec les siens. Il place son écran dans la poche de sa veste même lorsque le message d'acceptation rouge le traverse.

 **"Ce n'est pas amusant si vous balayez simplement l'air autour de vous avec votre épée."** commence Kouga, le sarcasme lourd dans sa voix. **«Et si on avait un petit longeron? »** Demande-t-il d'une voix effrontée alors qu'il tend son bras sur sa poitrine et commence à étirer l'autre. Bien qu'il combatte normalement avec ses poings, son costume équipé d'articulations en alliage de titane, il connaissait assez bien le maniement d'une épée. Dans le passé, il aurait pu tenir tête contre le prodige Taisho. Il est curieux de voir si cela lui est encore possible.

Sesshomaru n'a pas répondu verbalement, mais il est resté dans son 'kata' actuel et a fait face carrément au loup. Ses yeux brûlèrent d'un ambre brillant alors qu'il regardait l'autre homme s'approcher du mur qui tenait les armes d'entraînement et prendre son propre sabre. Il sent Kagome remuait contre lui, et c'est assez pour lui rappeler où il est. La quantité de pouvoir et de contrôle qu'il ressent quand ils ont tous deux bougé en tandem, a augmenté son niveau d'adrénaline et d'anticipation à un taux très élevé.

Comme ils passent d'une forme à l'autre, il a réalisé que son attention est presque absolue. Il peut voir clairement, dans ses pensées et à l'extérieur, sachant exactement comment se déplacer et à quelle vitesse il est capable d'accomplir ce qu'il veut. Il est conscient qu'il déplace à des vitesses qu'il n'avait jamais atteint avant avec n'importe quel autre medium. Comme il attaquait et contre-attaquait des ennemis invisibles, la situation s'apaise et une excitation sauvage se lève pour prendre sa place.

C'est ce qu'il peut faire. C'est ce qu'il est censé être, pensa-t-il. Un sentiment d'orgueil a imprégné tout son être, jusqu'à ce que Kagome se déplace contre son énergie. Il est ramené à lui juste quand il a entendu le défi de Kouga. Calmant la tempête de feu qui fait rage à l'intérieur de lui-même, Sesshomaru glisse sans effort dans une position détendue, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Kouga. Les mains de Kagome glissent le long de ses bras et de ses jambes, et il réalise tardivement qu'elle relaxe ses muscles et qu'elle les tenait prêts pour le mouvement.

Un autre frisson de sensation menace de lui remonter dans le dos, mais Sesshomaru le réprime. Il a déjà montré des signes extérieurs de ce que l'énergie de Kagome lui fait, et il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Au début, il pense que c'est quelque chose qu'elle essayait activement de faire, mais après avoir analysé sa réponse, à la fois verbalement et émotionnellement, il la trouve plutôt détachée. Cela, pour une raison inconnue, l'a irrité.

Sa voix est douce et claire. Son ton est professionnel. Bien qu'il puisse sentir qu'elle avait des émotions, elles sont retenus derrière une barrière flexible. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait d'un partenaire psychique, mais il se sent étrangement insatisfait. Alors qu'il attend la liaison de Kouga avec son propre partenaire, Sesshomaru envisage exactement ce à quoi il est insatisfait.

Il prend une position préparée alors que Kouga sourit et se met lui-même en position. Tous deux se regardent chacun d'un côté de la salle rembourrée en roulant leurs épaules et attendant un signal silencieux pour commencer. Il sent son énergie glisser le long de ses bras et s'enrouler autour de ses mollets comme pou répondre a sa question intérieure. Il n'aime pas le fait qu'elle n'est pas affectée par lui.

Un froncement de sourcil lui traverse les lèvres, trop bref pour être pris par les coéquipiers jouant les spectateurs, mais Kouga l'avait attrapé. Il se demande ce qui a brisé la barricade habituelle de la statues de marbre (Sesshomaru), avant de repousser la question au fond de son esprit. **'Très bien, Hakaku. Êtes-tu prêt?'** Il a mentalement demandé à son partenaire de liaison.

- **Écrasons le, mon frère.** Hakaku se met à rire et Kouga sent son sourire s'élargir encore plus loin.

Sesshomaru repousse les problèmes confus qu'il éprouve avec ses émotions en arrière et glisse sur le côté alors que Kouga venait à lui avec une attaque verticale. Le match avait commencé et il ne fallait pas être distrait par de telles stupidités. Il était déterminé à savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant qu'il est a son maximum.

 **Trait**

Kagome fronce ses sourcils alors qu'elle surveille le stimulations émotionnel et physique que son partenaire. Son excitation et son anticipation sont assez faciles à équilibrer comme tous les soldats qui l'ont ressenti pendant un lien dans la bataille. C'était toujours incroyable quand vous pouvez accéder à des parties de vous-même que vous ne pouviez normalement pas dans un autre moment. Être capable de faire appel à l'énergie et de la diriger vers l'endroit où son partenaire en a le plus besoin est l'une des nombreuses chose qu'un partenaire psychique est censé faire.

Ajuster cette énergie et la recomposer avec la sienne est ce qui rend la représentation physique de cette énergie mortelle contre la race extraterrestre qu'ils combattent.

'Baasratu'. C'est comme cela qu'ils s'appellent. Pour l'humanité, ce mot est une malédiction. Depuis le début de la guerre, près de cinq cents ans avant, l'humanité avait lutté pour comprendre exactement pourquoi est ce qu'ils se battaient. Personne ne savait ce qui avait déclenché l'agression entre les deux races, mais tout le monde se souvenait bien quand la guerre s'était aggravé au-delà de toute réparation.

L'humanité venait de commencer à étendre ses ailes dans le vaste espace de l'univers. Des navires rudimentaires et plusieurs petites stations spatiales venaient d'être lancés en orbite. Les gens, ceux qui étaient assez privilégiés pour avoir de l'argent, avaient commencé à migrer dans les gares, quand la découverte d'une race étrangère s'était fait connaître. Naturellement, la curiosité, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de prudence, avait incité les leaders des sciences humaines à atteindre cette autre race.

Personne n'était vraiment sûr que les choses se passaient mal. La spéculation et les préjugés avaient écrit leurs propres histoires, mais c'était toute des conjectures. Tout ce qui était connu comme fait a été peu de temps après avoir pris contact avec cette race extraterrestre, ces Baasratu, leur planète d'origine, la Terre, avait été complètement détruite. Pas par invasion ou quoi que ce soit de cette nature. Non, selon les annales qui tenaient des témoignages de ce jour, un grand navire Baasratu avait libéré ce qui semblait être un trou noir qui avait englouti la planète entière. Si l'on pouvait croire aux témoins, le trou noir avait alors disparu devant leurs yeux, ne laissant que la lune derrière.

Cela a, bien sûr, suscité un débat animé qui ont encore fait rage à ce jour. Comment un trou noir pourrait-il aspirer seulement la planète Terre et ne pas affecter la lune? Où exactement aurait-elle disparu? Si c'était, en effet, un trou noir, cela ne signifie-t-il pas que la Terre pourrait être située ailleurs dans l'univers? Sans réponses à venir, tout cela n'avait était que spéculation.

Kagome se force à se concentrer sur le combat quand elle remarqué les vagues d'énergie de celui que le capitaine Taisho combattait. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas «voir» dans le sens traditionnel du mot, elle est capable de «sentir» l'énergie de quelqu'un à une certaine distance de son partenaire. Elle savait qu'il y avait actuellement cinq autres personnes dans la salle avec le capitaine, trois femmes et deux hommes. L'homme avec lequel ils sont actuellement testés est lié, mais Kagome ne pouvait pas dire à quel point le psychique est puissant.

Une vague de fierté soudaine la sort de ses pensés momentanément et Kagome réalise que son partenaire se laisse un peu emporter. En prêtant une attention particulière à la façon dont il se bat en retour leur adversaire, Kagome "observe" que l'autre combattant est à genoux. Un éclair de terreur la frappe quand elle se rend compte que bien que leur adversaire ne se bat plus, Taisho n'a aucune idée d'arrêter son assaut.

Décidant que c'est assez, Kagome appelle l'énergie qu'elle a insuflé dans le bras qui porte l'épée et le dos.

 **Trait**

Sesshomaru le sent à la minute où elle arrête l'énergie dans son bras. Ses doigts nerveux relâchent la poignée de l'épée et, pendant une minute, il a l'impression de n'avoir aucun bras. Se tenant là dans un silence étourdi, le souffle sortant en siffle léger, Sesshomaru essaye de reprendre ses pensée. Il cligne lentement des yeux et se redresse de la fente qu'il avait été sur le point de terminer. Cela lui permet de rassembler ses pensées et de comprendre que pendant un moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi pendant le combat avec Kouga.

Il avait suivit ses instincts et la sensation du pouvoir qu'il avait à sa disposition.

En regardant son adversaire, il fait le bilan de ses blessures. Kouga accroupit devant lui sur le sol, l'épée à quelques pieds à sa droite, et une main placée devant lui pour garder l'équilibre. De petites entailles et des coupures jonchent ses bras, son visage et ses mains. Une grosse ecchymose est déjà sur sa joue gauche et son nez saigne.

 **«Putain, Taisho!** siffle Kouga entre les respirations. **«Je ne pouvais même pas suivre vos mouvements vers la fin!** Il lève les yeux vers le capitaine aux cheveux argentés et sourit malgré la douleur au visage.

 **"hn"** répondSesshomaru avant de regardé loin du loup observe ses autres équipiés. Tous les quatre semblent un peu choqués. Inuyasha en particulier a sa bouche s'ouvrant stupidement.

\- **Tu es de retour**? La voix calme de son partenaire l'atteint et Sesshomaru sent le besoin de gronder.

- **Je ne suis jamais partie**. Il grogne et est déçu quand tout ce qu'il sent d'elle sont des émotions muettes qu'il ne peut pas déchiffrer. **'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté?** Il demande plus pour clarifier ses pensées que pour réellement savoir.

 **«Ce n'était qu'une épreuve pour tester nos forces, pas une bataille contre notre ennemi.** Elle répond simplement et Sesshomaru repoussé le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il a quand elle parle d'eux comme d'une seule unité au fond de son esprit. **«Ce serait une brutalité inutile de continuer comme tu voulais le faire**. L'irritation et la déception se répandent dans la dernière phrase et Sesshomaru s'accroche à cette émotion. Elle n'est pas aussi détachée qu'elle prétend l'être.

\- **Et tu penses que c'était ton droit d'aller à l'encontre de mon jugement ?** Demanda-t-il impérieusement et est récompensé par une explosion d'irritation.

 **«J'estime que tes compétences de jugement sont plutôt manquantes!** Sa voix roule sur lui dans ce qui ressemble à des vagues, de nombreuses émotions criblé à travers. C'est ainsi qu'elle doit lui parler, décide-t-il, non détachée et impassible. Il garde la réponse pour lui. Entendre sa voix au minimum, ignorant ce qu'elle dit alors qu'elle continue à le sermonner. Il n'entend que la fin de sa phrase.

 **'... blesser le pauvre type comme vous l'avez fait !?'**

 **Hn**. Il sent un sourire sur ses lèvres crisper quand elle semble exploser à sa courte réponse. Etre lié à Kagome Higurashi aller être une expérience plutôt intéressante.

 **Trait**

Kagome sort de la nacelle, murmurant encore pour elle-même. **"Tête de cochon, sexiste, idiot ... jerk!"** Elle ignore la façon dont ses cheveux colle à son bras comme elle débranche les quelques électrodes collé à ses tempes et son cou. Le gel n'a jamais laissé une personne mouillée quand il est retirée de la nacelle. Au lieu de cela il enduit tout le monde qui est à l'intérieur avec ce qui ressemble à une texture cireuse. S'assurant que tout est bien rangé et promettant de passer en revue son expérience de liaison avec Wallace après sa douche, Kagome se dirige vers le petit vestiaire pour raccrocher son costume.

Debout sous le jet chaud de l'eau, Kagome est soulagé quand la cire du le gel est immédiatement lavé. Une bonne chose à propos de ce truc, c'est qu'il se retire facilement. Atteignant le savon et le shampooing fournis par le service de recherche et développement. Cela permet à Kagome de dissoudre l'irritation qu'elle ressentait encore. Quoiqu'elle est partenaire avec l'idiot, c'était seulement pour une semaine. Elle pourrait le faire jusqu'à la fin.

En hochant la tête de satisfaction sur sa pensée rapide, et ignorant le flash de déception qu'elle ressent pour une raison étrange, Kagome quitte la douche avec son sourire habituel sur son visage. L'interrogatoire post-lient, comme Kagome l'appelle, avec Wallace c'est rapidement fini et Kagome s'est diriger vers la cafétéria. Elle était affamée et elle avait promis à Miroku de lui donner tous les détails au déjeuner.

 **Trait**

Hideaki Taisho observe le premier lien d'entraînement de son fils aîné avec sons medium de remplacement. Quand il avait été informé qu'une Mlle Higurashi serait un medium de liaison de remplacement pour Hojo, il avait sauté sur la chance qui s'offrait à lui. Bien sûr, il savait qui était Kagome Higurashi. Tous les capitaines de navires étaient conscients de l'identité de la medium. Et cela depuis le premier tour des résultats des tests qui ont été signalés quand elle avait quinze ans.

Lorsqu'elle avait choisi de devenir chercheuse biologique, Inu no Taisho ressenti une grande perte comme bien d'autre, mais elle avait aussi choisi un navire au sein de sa flotte. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été aussi idéal qu'il avait espéré il y avait encore possibilité. Des plans avaient été faits et les gens étaient placés. Si quelqu'un devait se demander pourquoi le plus récent partenaire de liaison de Sesshomaru se trouvait au même endroit que Miss Higurashi, il serait assez facile de feindre l'ignorance. Le fait que les choses étaient tombées si facilement en ligne avec ses plans a rendu Inu no Taisho un peu méfiant.

Des coïncidences se produisaient rarement lorsque des médiums étaient impliqués. Surtout autour de medium aussi puissant que Kagome Higurashi. Inu no Taisho se demandait si les machinations de quelqu'un d'autre étaient impliquées dans cela. Ses rêveries furent interrompues quand un son aigu retentit de la porte de son bureau. Assis sur sa chaise, il glisse l'holo-vidéo et se promet de regarder le reste plus tard. Il appuie l'interrupteur à l'angle de son bureau et regarda sa femme entrer dans la pièce avec facilité.

Izayoi Taisho sourit béatement à son mari alors qu'elle se dirige vers son bureau. **« A nouveau tu n'es pas sorti déjeuner, mon chéri.** Dit-elle en tendant le petit panier dans ses bras sur le dessus du bureau. Inu no Taisho soupir et lui fait un grand sourire.

 **\- Que ferais-je sans toi?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kimiko regarde les documents étalés devant elle. Ses yeux se rétrécissent alors qu'elle identifie certains d'entre eux. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle glisse les documents dans le dossier qui lui a été envoyé et commence une ligne de communication avec une vieille ... connaissance. Pendant qu'elle attend la ligne pour se connecter, elle se redresse dans sa chaise et fait un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir son apparence. Parfait, comme d'habitude.

Un petit bruit ramena son regard sur son écran alors qu'un visage bien connu la regarde. **"Bien bien bien."** Elle rit doucement, son sourire s'élargissant un peu. « **Vous étiez occupés, n'est ce pas Inu no Taisho."** Elle fait une pause tandis que le visage sévère se brise brièvement dans la culpabilité. L'homme ne pouvait jamais cacher ses sentiments.

- **Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.** Il répond brièvement quand il a repris le contrôle de ses expressions faciales. » Kimiko plisse ses yeux même si son sourire reste en place.

 **«Dis-moi, Inu no Taisho,»** continua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait même pas parlé, **«comment ce fait-il que Kagome Higurashi est jumelé à mon fils. »**

[…]

Kagome roule ses épaules en arrière et tend légèrement ses bras. Il est seulement cinq heure, mais elle pense qu'elle pourrait aller quelque temps à son laboratoire avant d'aller à la réunion psychique à dix heure. Ses pieds s'enfonce doucement dans la moquette rembourrés sur le plancher tapissé de la petite salle de bains placée dans chaque unité du personnel. La petite porte s'ouvre brusquement et elle entre maladroitement dans la douche dans le coin. En appuyant sur la touche marche, la douche démarre à la température pré-enregistrée qu'elle préfère.

Comme elle se réveille complètement dans la douche, Kagome est effrayée que ses pensées ont tournées immédiatement vers les souvenirs de la liaison d'hier. Penser au capitaine Taisho, la fait frissonner au souvenir de sa voix. Le timbre bas qui, s'il n'était pas un tel âne narcissique, pourrait lui apporter beaucoup de fille à ses pieds. Déterminante poussant ces pensées à l'arrière de son esprit, elle a plutôt analysé sa structure énergétique.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été liés, elle avait été légèrement surprise de la quantité d'énergie avec laquelle le capitaine devait travailler. En raison du fait qu'elle avait lu exactement ce qu'était sa station, elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de grand. Même les notes des médiums précédents qui avaient lié avec Taisho n'avait pas fait de remarques sur la quantité qu'il pouvait contrôler. Si, beaucoup d'entre eux l'avaient qualifié de plutôt moyen.

Maintenant, Kagome admet, elle n'avait pas rejoint les médiums de liaison. Cependant, elle avait établi des liens avec plusieurs bénévoles à l'école. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais approché le type d'énergie de ce que Sesshomaru Taisho avait. Au moment de son lien avec Taisho, elle avait pris des notes et les avaient mises de coté réfléchir plus tard. Quand elle était sortie de la nacelle et avait fait son rapport à Wallace, elle avait été encore distrait par son irritation avec l'homme pour questionner sur quelques choses.

Mais ici, dans sa salle de bain, sous l'eau chaude apaisante, Kagome laisse son esprit vagabonder. De toute évidence, Sesshomaru Taisho est extrêmement puissant. Tout medium aurait dû être capable de déduire que son mode opératoire est différent. Pourquoi aucun des psychiques précédents n'a-t-il repris son énergie correctement? Sans parler, l'homme était très habile en armement. Un bref rappel à son esprit quand il se perdait pendant le combat, lui a permis de saisir le fait que, bien qu'il se bat à l'instinct, il ne cesse de penser au moment idéal pour utiliser un mouvement.

Cela a soulevé la question au qu'elle elle ne veux pas penser, simplement en raison des implications de ce que tout cela pourrait signifier. Si Sesshomaru était si habile dans l'armement et la tactique de bataille, pour ne pas mentionner qui était son père, pourquoi est-il relégué pour nettoyer le travail sur un croiseur de bataille de la flotte principale? Indépendamment du peu d'énergie qu'un autre medium pourrait tirer de lui, toute énergie, combinée à son habileté, pourrait être mortelle dans une bataille. L'excuse de son attitude et la réticence à travailler avec quelqu'un n'a pas d'importance pour elle non plus.

Il y a des emplois spécifiques dans les factions militaires qui sont pratiquement faites pour lui. Elle n'est pas vraiment censée savoir ça. Chaque branche de l'humanité a enseigné ses propres principes et le codage d'emploi dans sa section respective. Les civils ont appris ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais on ne leur a pas dit ce que les médiums ou les militaires étaient capables de faire. Il en était de même dans toutes les classes. Les médiums ont appris à travers leurs cours que non seulement ils pouvaient se lier avec quelqu'un dans l'armée, mais qu'ils avaient aussi des capacités individuelles qui les distinguaient même d'eux-mêmes.

Alors que certaines de ces capacités sont largement connus par le public, il y en a quelques-une gardés cachés, même parmi les médiums. Il y a ceux qui peuvent communiquer avec les autres avec leur esprit, ceux qui peuvent créer des manifestations physiques dans les bonnes conditions, comme le feu ou l'eau et même le vent. Ceux qui peuvent se connecter avec les machines et le flux le long des courants électriques. Kagome sait qu'elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces capacités cachées.

Dans l'armée, il y avait des emplois qui étaient également cachés. Celui dont Kagome avait accidentellement été informé ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise, mais elle pouvait deviner pourquoi ils resteraient cachés au public. Après tout, personne ne voulait savoir que l'armée a formé et emploi des assassins. Effrayée par cette révélation lors de son troisième essai de liaison avait surpris Kagome au point qu'elle avait presque abandonné le lien.

Le vieux volontaire lui avait parlé doucement et semblait être un si bon vieillard. Tout en manipulant son énergie, Kagome avait commenté que malgré son âge, il était encore plutôt en forme et ses muscles bien développer. Le vieil homme avait ri et dit que chaque assassin gardé la forme, même les vieux. Kagome avait pensé qu'il plaisantait et quand elle en avait ri, le vieil homme avait laissé passer. Mais au fur et à mesure que leur entraînement s'était poursuivi, Kagome avait commencé à douter d'elle-même. La façon dont l'homme bougé et comment il avait voulu diriger son énergie n'était pas comme les deux autres soldats au-qu'elle elle s'était lié avant.

- **Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Higurashi. Je pensais que vous auriez été prévenus avant notre liaison.** Avait-il dit calmement quand Kagome l'avait interroger. **«On m'a dit qu'en raison du niveau de réussite dans votre manipulation de l'énergie, ils voulaient que vous vous entraîniez avec différents types de personnel militaire**. A-t-il expliqué à Kagome, mais elle l'avait laissé tomber pour y réfléchir plus .

Après avoir coupé le lien et quitté sa nacelle, elle avait cherché Kitakawa-sensei. La femme plus âgée avait l'air un peu coupable quand elle a admis que, oui, il y avait différents types d'armée là-bas et la majorité d'entre eux techniquement n'existait pas. Alors, encore une fois, Kagome se demanda pourquoi Sesshomaru Taisho n'avais pas été mis dans la catégorie des assassins alors qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Séchant ses cheveux d'un air absent et mettant son uniforme de laboratoire, Kagome décide que ruminer sur Sesshomaru ne lui ferait aucun bien. D'ailleurs, elle est en chemin pour vérifier son bébé. Elle se demande si l'une des ampoules montrerait des signes de floraison bientôt.

Rin mord dans sa vignette alors qu'elle regarde la plante étrange devant elle. C'était seulement sa deuxième journée d'interne dans le petit bio-laboratoire et son mentor l'avait appelé étant malades. La chercheuse qui avait pris le quart de nuit avait transféré trois biopsies différentes dans son écran et avait laissé marmonner quelque chose sur les racines pourpres et les odeurs étranges. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le laboratoire et si elle devait croire le tableau affiché par la porte, personne ne viendrait à nouveau jusqu'à quatre ... sauf elle (Kagome) et celle qui aurait dû être son mentor.

" **Dang, Micah. Pourquoi de tous les jours avez-vous choisi aujourd'hui pour être malade!?" »** S'exclama-t-elle tranquillement tandis qu'elle regarde de nouveau la plante du rapport assez long dans ses mains. La jeune fille de quinze ans regarde nerveusement autour de la salle et remue légèrement les pieds. - **Peut-être que je devrais partir pour aujourd'hui?** Elle se demande alors qu'elle se dirige lentement vers les portes qui permettent de sortir de la pièce. Juste au moment où elle atteint la serrure biométrique de sa main, la porte s'ouvre et Rin rencontre des yeux bleus étonnés.

Kagome baisse les yeux vers le visage effrayé de la jeune fille devant elle et rit timidement. **"Ah, désolé de vous avoir fait peur!"** Elle sourit et lui tend la main. **"Kagome Higurashi, je suis le chercheur qui cultive actuellement les plantes dans cette serre particulière."**

Les épaules de Rin s'affaissèrent et elle saisit la main de Kagome comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage.

 **"Oh merci."** Elle murmure en levant les yeux vers le plafond avant d'adresser un sourire à la jeune femme devant elle. «Rin, je suis stagiaire du centre d'apprentissage, mon mentor, Micah Rozzen, est malade et je pense que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais! Elle secoue la main de Kagome dans ses deux mains de haut en bas alors qu'elle continue de parler. **«J'aime vraiment travailler avec des fleurs, donc j'étais tellement excité d'avoir ce stage dans ce laboratoire, surtout parce que ce laboratoire est consacré à de nouveaux types de techniques de croissance et de différentes façons de terraformer des planètes inhospitalières! Je suis ici depuis la nuit dernière, elle m'a juste donné les rapports et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je doit faire! Le garde de milice, M. Kohaku, ne savait pas ce que je devais faire non plus, donc je pensais que je devrais regarder les plantes d'abord, mais les rapports étaient si confus!**

Kagome savait que sa bouche s'ouvrait, et que ses épaules se secouaient en raison de la secousse de son bras, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer la jeune fille devant elle. Ignorant exactement ce qu'elle dit, Kagome a préférer étudié l'adolescente excitée devant elle. De grands yeux bruns étincelants et un large sourire, même au rythme auquel elle parle. Kagome se creuse un peu la tête et examine l'énergie de Rin. Un peu de déception l'a frappée avant qu'elle ne la laisse de coté quand elle réalise que la fille n'a pas d'empreinte psychique. Un civil alors.

Bien que Kagome n'ait pas été mit au courant comme beaucoup de psychiques qu'elle connaissait, il lui aurait été plus facile de montrer à un psychique comment prendre soin des plantes particulières qui se trouvent dans son laboratoire. Le fait que Micah ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne serait pas là dans pour s'occuper de ses bébés l'irrite. Enfin, extrayant sa main engourdie de la jeune fille exubérante, Kagome laissa tous les sentiments négatifs de coté et sourit à Rin.

 **"Eh bien, j'ai prévu de venir un peu ici pour vérifier mes bébés, donc si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer comment vérifier la progression de chaque plante."**

Rin poussa un petit cri et retourna a sa place. Kagome a pris cela comme une réponse affirmative et a tendu son écran à la jeunes fille. **«Tiens, transfère ce que tu as à moi et nous pouvons commencer à passer par ce que Jess a fait jusqu'à hier soir."**

 **\- Jess?** Demanda Rin, transférant rapidement les rapports.

 **«Oui, Jessup Rodgers, c'est le type qui a eu le premier quart de nuit hier soir. Tout le monde l'appelle Jess.** Kagome répond distraitement en regardant les rapports que Jess avait pris de la plante en vigne avec laquelle elle espérait expérimenter dans les nouvelles chambres désoxygénantes. **\- Une odeur étrange provenant des racines?** Ses sourcils se froncent quand elle marche autour de l'adolescent et s'approche de la plante pourpre et vert. A mesure qu'elle s'approche, une odeur douce atteint son nez et Kagome recouvre immédiatement la moitié inférieure de son visage. Elle tend une main et dit à Rin de sortir par la porte.

- **Mademoiselle Kagome, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?** Rin demande alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte, comme on lui avait dit. Kagome l'a suit et les deux femmes quittent le laboratoire. En se retournant rapidement vers les doubles portes de l'autre côté de la chambre de désintoxication, Kagome appui sur le bouton d'interphone pour appeler le gardien stationné à l'extérieur du laboratoire. Rin s'appuie légèrement contre le mur lorsque la porte du laboratoire se referme.

Le visage de Kohaku Taijya apparaît dans le petit écran au-dessus du bouton d'appel.

 **«Y a-t-il un problème, Mlle Higurashi?**

Kagome hoche la tête légèrement, mais fait un petit sourire. **"Juste un petit, Taijya. Une de mes plantes libère du poison par ses racines."** Kagome ignore le souffle que laisse échapper Rin, **"Bien qu'il ne soit pas toxique en ce moment, ça le deviendra si ce n'est pas pris en charge immédiatement. Est-ce que vous me rendriez un service et me donner l'ingénieur en charge des plantes en croissance? L'un d'eux a mal fonctionné la nuit dernière et les règlements que j'avais donné pour la plante ne sont pas respecter en ce moment. "**

Kohaku fait un signe de tête et l'écran s'éteint. Kagome se tourne vers Rin. **"D'accord. Maintenant, nous devons nous adapter." »** Dit-elle. Kagome se retourne vers les masques et les vêtements de protection contre les dangers excessifs suspendus sur le côté de la pièce. Commençant à mettre le costume, Kagome leve les yeux et fait signe à Rin de faire de même.

 **"Allez Rin, le plaisir commence d'ici!" »** Dit Kagome et Rin lui jette un autre regard étrange.

" **Le plaisir?" »** Demande-t-elle hésitant alors qu'elle s'enfonce dans son costume, puis serre le dos de la combinaison de Kagome en se tournant pour que la même chose puisse être faite à la sienne.

 **«C'est la partie où nous allons pouvoir savoir pourquoi la plante produit du poison à partir des racines.**

 **"Et c'est amusant?"** Demande Rin, mécontente. Kagome vérifie les deux de leurs costumes et hoche la tête de satisfaction.

 **Eh bien, pas au sens littéral**. Admet Kagome, **"Mais j'aime quand j'arrive à savoir de nouvelles choses."** Elle sourit, rassurante, à l'adolescente nerveuse. **"Ne vous inquiétez pas, la toxine produite par cette plante n'est pas assez forte pour nuire gravement à un être humain."**

Rin hoche la tête en entendant ça et toutes deux se tournent vers la porte pour rentrer dans le laboratoire. Kagome se dirige en premier, et Rin ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'attendait à voir un miasme pourpre flotter dans la serre, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il y a du poison. Ou des alarmes pour alerter, ou quelque chose. Au lieu de cela, tout était comme ils l'ont laissé il y a quelques minutes. Pour être une urgence sur les vapeurs toxiques, c'était étonnamment hors contexte.

Kagome jete un coup d'œil à la jeune fille à côté d'elle et se met à rire. **"Pas aussi excitant que le cinéma, hein?"** Demande-t-elle en regardant Rin rougir. Toutes deux se sont dirigé vers la rangée de plantes étranges vers une plante qui était debout par elle-même dans un bloc séparé de tout le reste. Ses longues vignes violettes et vertes s'étendant sur les côtés de la machine, connue sous le nom de développeur de croissance, touchant presque le sol. Sur chacun des vignes il y a une poignée de ce qui a l'air d'être des bulbes croissants à intervalles aléatoires. Les vignes semblent elles-mêmes attachées à ce que Rin pense être une grande roche moussue bleue.

Comme elles se rapprochent, elle est surprise de se rendre compte que la mousse bleue n'est en fait que de petites feuilles bleues, presque comme un bouquet de petits trèfles à trois feuilles. Ils sont si denses ensemble,qu'ils ressemblent à un objet solide.

Kagome soulève une des vignes sur le côté et l'a décale pour pouvoir lire le moniteur attaché à la cosse. Comme elle l'a soupçonné, certains des voyants sont éteints. Laissant échapper un petit soupir, elle jette un coup d'œil à la vigne dans sa main.

 **"Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?"** Demande Rin après quelques minutes et Kagome lève les yeux de l'ampoule qu'elle inspecte.

 **"Ah, c'est une sorte de plante qui fait des fruits."** Répond-t-elle avec hésitation. Rin se détourne des feuilles bleues pour regarder Kagome.

 **"Produire des ... fruits?"**

 **«Oui, mais il n'a pas encore fait de fruits, c'est pourquoi je veux le mettre dans la chambre désoxygénante cette semaine, je crois qu'il va fleurir, et ainsi fructifier, une fois le niveau d'oxygène baissés**. Explique Kagome alors qu'elle pose délicatement la vigne et se tient debout. Quand elle ouvre sa bouche pour approfondir ces explications, un bruit aigu sort de son écran et Kagome le regarde.

Le visage de Kohaku apparaît et annonce que l'ingénieur est là et entre en ce moment dans la pièce.

 **"Merci Taijya, désolé pour le dérangement."** répond Kagome et elle met fin à la ligne de communication. Rin se retourne vers la plante.

 **Comment savez-vous qu'elle fera des fruits?**

Kagome s'arrête tandis que son esprit s'empresse de répondre à sa question. Généralement elle répond par des réponse vague sans trop entré dans le sujet. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle peut voir ce que cette plante est capable de faire grâce à sa capacité à lire et à gérer l'énergie. Cependant, Kagome n'a jamais dit à personne, pas même à Kitakawa-sensei, comment elle peut manipuler toutes les énergies autour d'elle, pas seulement l'énergie d'un être humain. Une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle, lui a dit de garder tout cela pour elle-même. Après tout, elle a assez de talent dans d'autres domaines pour cacher cette seule capacité qui est là sienne. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'utilisé pour quelque chose d'illégal ou odieux.

Kagome pousse un soupir de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvre et l'empêche de répondre. Sa tête se tourne dans la direction de la porte et elle se rend compte que la personne qui vient vers eux dans le même genre de costume de protection qu'elles deux est l'ingénieur. À mesure que l'ingénieur s'approche, Kagome réalise que cette personne était beaucoup plus petite que la taille des filles.

 **"Qu'est-il arrivé à ma nacelle ?"** Une voix aiguë atteint les oreilles de Kagome et elle se rend compte que même si elle s'est élevée vers la colère, c'est une voix masculine venant du costume de protection. Kagome attend que la personne de petite taille les atteigne et regarde les yeux vert vif. Son sourcil se lève d'irritation et elle se penche légèrement vers l'avant, sa main sur le dessus de la nacelle à côté de la plante.

« **Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'espérais que tu pourrais expliquer ce que ta cosse a fait à ma plante. »**

Les yeux verts derrière le masque en plastique s'élargirent légèrement puis se rétrécirent. De petits grognements venaient du petit garçon, et Kagome était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, alors qu'il l'entourait et s'accroupissait pour regarder le moniteur près du plancher. Il fait quelques sons quand il ouvre un autre panneau sur le plancher et ce met à fouiller autour des fils. Kagome se retient de faire des commentaires et de lui donnait son point de vue.

Pas besoin de faire taire le garçon, se dit-elle alors qu'elle allait se tenir debout près de Rin pour le regarder travailler. Après quelques minutes, il y eut un léger bip et le pod à côté d'eux se mit à flotter. Kagome regarde le sol où repose sa plante assise en agitant lentement puis se fixer. Le garçon ferme le panneau et se lève. **\- « Là, c'est fini**. » Il dit brièvement et commence à sortir du laboratoire.

Frissonnant légéremet, Kagome le suit. Tous trois entrent dans la salle de désintoxication et kagome enlève son masque, secouant légèrement ses cheveux. Rin suivit son exemple et se détourne du regard des plus âgées. Kagome attend que le garçon retire son masque et cligne des yeux à la longue queue de cheval roux qui se répand sur le dos du costume. Il se retourne, comme s'il sent son regard et Kagome réalise que c'est juste un enfant.

 **«Mon Dieu, quel âge avez-vous? »** Demand-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter et le froncement de sourcils du garçon se renfroce.

 **«Regardez, madame, peu importe mon âge, j'ai reçu toute ma formation et je sais ce que je fais! »** Il a presque crié alors qu'il tournait et a coincé le masque sur sa cheville. Kagome pose son propre masque sur le mur et fronça les sourcils.

 **"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne l'avez pas fait!"** Elle se retourne et lui présente son dos à Rin pour la détendre. **"Je vous demandais parce que vous êtes vraiment jeune pour déjà travailler."**

Le garçon renifle et tire de son costume, se hâtant de le suspendre pour qu'il puisse partir. Kagome saisit son épaule avant de pouvoir accéder au scanner biométrique. **"Attends, je suis désolé."** Elle soupire. **«Ça fait longtemps, et je me suis vraiment inquiété pour ma plante.»** Elle a laissé aller le fait qu'il avait cassé à sa première.

Le garçon se retourne pour examiner son expression, essayant de voir si elle est sincère. Il laisse échapper un souffle et laisse tomber la tension reteu dans son corps. **"Je suis désolé ,moi aussi."** Il admet à contrecoeur et détourne le regard de son sourire soudain avec un rougissement. C'est une jolie fille, après tout.

 **"Super, je suis Kagome, et c'est Rin. Comment tu t'appelles?"**

 **"Shippo. Shippo Shiruba."**

 **"Bon, alors, Shippo, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser! Est-ce que ça vous dérange d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous pendant que nous attendons que la toxine se dissipe?"** demande Kagome gentillement pendant elle entre le code secret pour mettre les alarmes dans le laboratoire. Une fois que l'oxygène a été purifié à des niveaux sûrs, elle serait notifiée sur son écran.

 **"Déjeuner?!"**

 **"J'ai déjà mangé."**

Rin et Shippo répondent en même temps et se regardent. Kagome glousse et pose une main sur leurs deux épaules, les dirigeant vers les portes et dans la petite salle de réception qui reliait les quatre laboratoires de ce secteur du navire. **«Eh bien, je n'ai pas mangé encore et nous ne pouvons rien faire jusqu'à ce que le laboratoires soit purifié." »** Fit remarquer Kagome à Rin. **"Et vous pouvez simplement dire à votre superviseur que vous avez surveiller la plante durant tout ce temps."** Elle dit à Shippo et a ignoré toutes ses protestations.

Kagome leve les yeux de la plante qu'elle avait observée avec Rin au son de quelqu'un qui s'éclaircit la gorge. Miroku se penche dans sa position habituelle près de la porte et leve un sourcil à l'expression perplexe sur le visage de ses amis.

 **"Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié que nous avons une réunion avec les autres membres de notre équipe."** Il annonce faisdant lever un sourcil à Kagome qui laisse échapper un petit gémissement. A côté d'elle, Rin laisse échapper un petit rire, essayant de ne pas regarder fixement l'homme attirant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand il lui fait un clin d'œil. Kagome se redresse de sa position penchée et pose une main sur le bas de son dos, apaisant ses muscles endoloris.

 **"Mince, c'est vrai."** Dit-elle en regardant la jeune fille à côté d'elle. **«Eh bien, Rin. Nous devrions terminer la leçon ici aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois que nous devions vérifier. »**

Rin sourit à la jeune fille et hoche la tête. **"Oui, ça a été très excitant aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment appris beaucoup, merci encore, Mlle Kagome!"** Elle parle vivement et Kagome ne peux résister à se maser le cuire chevelu.

 **"Passionnant?"** Miroku demande alors qu'il sort de la route pour que Rin puisse quitter le laboratoire. Kagome grogne de nouveau et glisse les rapports sur son écran dans un fichier séparé et les place dans l'écran sur le mur près de la porte de sorti.

 **"Oui, mon bébé est tombé malade et a commencé à sécréter du poison par ses racines."**

Miroku la regarde fixement et Kagome se met à rire. **« Miroku, on va être en retard! »** Elle le taquine pendant qu'elle tire son bras avec elle pour sortir. Miroku secoue la tête et la suit en de grandes enjambées.

 **«Je ne sais pas ce qui est plus inquiétant à propos de cette phrase: le fait que vous vous référiez à la plante comme étant votre bébé ou que vous avez fait fasse à un poison.»** Murmure-t-il à lui-même tandis que Kagome accroche sa blouse de laboratoire. Elle laisse échapper un autre rire et marche avec lui dans la salle de réception.

 **"Oui, oui. Vous diriger ou je dirige"** Elle dit impérieusement et Miroku lui passe le bras autour des épaules.

 **\- « Comme ma dame commande. »**

Les deux ont continué leur plaisanterie tout le long du chemin à la salle de conférence réservée pour leur réunion. Kagome hésite brièvement devant les portes et Miroku léve un sourcil. **"Êtes-vous nerveuse ?"** Demande-t-il avec incrédulité et Kagome le frapea sur le côté.

 **«Et si c'est le cas! »** Elle grogne contre lui et Miroku glousse.

 **"La grande Higurashi à peur d'une salle pleine de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas ?!"**

 **« Pas une salle pleine de monde, une salle pleine de projections de gens. »** Le corrige t-elle avec son nez en l'air et puis a laissé son image résolu fondre.

Miroku croise son bras autour d'elle et la bouscule contre son flanc. "Oh, allez Kagome, vous me connaissez, et je vous ai dit que Kikyo allait être ici." Il dit avec consolation et Kagome pousse un soupir. A la mention de sa cousine, Kagome sent des papillons dans son ventre. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Kikyo depuis avant la graduation de son cousin ...

En haussant les épaules, Miroku pousse la jeune fille dans la pièce et la dirige vers une des chaises d'une longue table semi-circulaire. Les deux s'assoie et Kagome a presque sauté de sa chaise quand la porte s'est ouverte de nouveau et Wallace est venu. Elle s'assoie dans la chaise à côté de Miroku et souri aux à nos deux amis.

 **"Phew, c'est fait!"** Elle s'est écriée et les deux amis ont été sauvés de voir que les projecteurs se sont allumés et Kagome s'est retrouvé à regarder cinq autres personnes. Ses yeux scrutaient et rencontraient rapidement une paire de marrons posés sur un visage presque identique.

 **"Bonjour, Kagome, ça fait un moment."**

La voix de Kikyo était encore calme juste comme dans son souvenir. Souriant maladroitement, Kagome croise les bras sur le haut de la table. **"C'est bon de te voir, Kikyo."** Elle dit presque timidement en arrière et frappe la cheville de Miroku quand il ri.

Hakaku n'a pas peur d'admettre que la jeune fille projetée devant lui n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. De ce qu'il avait ressenti et vu quand il avait été lié à Kouga, il s'attendait à une sorte de bodybuilder. Ce qui, en recul, était complètement ridicule. Elle était une psychique, pas une militaire. Mince, il savait juste le peu de chise de son profil, il avait hacker qu'elle est une botaniste. Si il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose, il aurait dit un rat de bibliothéque à lunettes. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu le préparer à la vision aux yeux bleus de la beauté qui se présentait timidement aux autres.

À côté de lui, Hakaku entendit Naraku se déplacer en tournant son regard vers Kikyo assis à l'autre bout de la table.

 **"Kikyo, je ne savais pas que tu avais une jumelle, je pensais que Kaede était ta seule soeur."** Sa voix sortit comme une remarque et Hakaku a également tourné son regard vers le psychique calme. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la femme en équilibre assise à son extrême gauche et la beauté agitée devant lui. Bien sûr, ils avaient des similitudes, mais il ne les aurait pas appelés jumelles.

Kikyo regarde le visage souriant de Naraku et lui laissa un sourire suffisant lui faisant pencher les coins de la bouche. - « **C'est ma cousine, M. Hadani. »** Dit-elle doucement et incline la tête vers Kagome. **"Bien que nous étions aussi proches que les sœurs autre fois."** Elle détourne le regard de ses yeux bleus et descend à la table. L'écart entre elles avait été sa faute, mais elle savait que Kagome se blâmerait pour cela.

S'éclaircissant la gorge pour dissiper la tension soudaine dans la pièce, Stephan Mallory regarda le nouveau membre de leur équipe, même temporaire. - **« Je dois dire que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mlle Higurashi! »** Il a dit un peu trop joyeusement et il a sursauté légèrement quand beaucoup d'occupants des salles ont sursauté avant lui. **«J'ai été particulièrement impressionné par la manière remarquable que vous et le capitaine Taisho avez réussi à vous lier rapidement en une telle harmonie. »** Il a continué, abaissant sa voix un décibel.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers Kagome et elle eut l'envie soudaine de disparaître. - **« Ah! »** Elle dit sans engagement et elle jete un coup d'œil sur Miroku. De son côté, l'idiot la regardait comme les autres. Elle lui donne un coup de pied dans la cheville et il s'est assis tout droit en regardant vers Hakaku.

 **"Alors, comment va Koga ?" »** Demande-t-il rapidement et Hakaku se gratte le derriére de la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à Kagome.

\- **« Eh bien, après que vous et Taisho lui a donné un coup de pied dans le cul, »** Hakaku sourit à la tête que Kagome lui avait envoyée, **« il a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Jakotsu était tellement excité de pouvoir le surveiller toute la nuit. »** Tous les hommes dans la pièce et Miroku se retournèrent légèrement et croisaient leurs jambes inconfortablement. Kagome cligne des yeux et regarde Kikyo, la seule autre femme psychique de l'équipe. Kikyo secoue la tête et couvre le sourire menaçant d'apparaitre sur son visage.

 **"Ha. Ayame a pensé que c'était juste bien fait pour lui."** Le dernier psychique se penche en avant et sourit à Kagome. **"Salut, je suis Ginta Kaiyo, le frère aîné de Hakaku, je suis le partenaire médium/lien d'Ayame Shiro, Naraku Hadani là-bas est le partenaire psy-link de Kagura Kaze. »** explique Ginta et Kagome lui sourit en retour.

Hakaku sentit un bref coup de jalousie alors que la jolie fille sourit à son stupide frère aîné et lui donne un coup de pied dans la jambe quand il semblait qu'il allait recommencer. Miroku, attrapant aussi le regard de flirteur sur le visage de Ginta, se rapproche du côté de Kagome, se rétrécissant les yeux quand ils ont rencontré le brun foncé. Ginta se redresse dans sa chaise et regarde Mallory pour commencer la réunion.

 **"Ah oui, pour commencer, nous aimerions faire un petit exercice demain matin." Wallace, si vous voulez expliquer le programme que nous avons fait ce matin? "**

 **"Bien sûr!"**

Kouga tient son écran près de son visage et essaie de garder son calme sans de grogner. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il tentait d'appeler Hakaku sur une ligne de communication. S'il ne répond pas la prochaine fois, ca ira mal pour lui.

Sa menace se coupe alors que l'écran clignotait et que les yeux bleus de Hakaku se mirent au point. Il bâille et frotte son œil droit alors qu'il louchait vers la gauche de son écran. **«Kouga est-ce toi? »** Il demande d'une voix qui disait à Kouga que le gars était en train de dormir.

 **«Idiot, tu as oublié! »** Kouga a presque crié et Hakaku a sursautédans la confusion en regardant son partenaire fâché.

 **"Oublié quoi?"** Demande-t-il en fronçant lentement les sourcils au visage de Kouga.

 **«Qu'est-ce que tu devais faire après la réunion, Hakaku? »** demande Kouga lentement d'une manière faussement gentille. Hakaku pose une main sur son front et se leve, prenant l'écran avec lui.

 **« Oh, j'avais presque oublié d'envoyer mes uniformes pour le nettoyage! Merci de m'avoir rappelé, Kouga!"**

Kouga regarda fixement son écran lorsque la ligne de communication s'éteignit. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne parvint pas à réagir, choquer par ce qui venait de se passer. Il lève une main tremblante vers son écran et juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à appeler Hakaku à nouveau, le message d'acceptation retentit et il glissa la main dessus.

Hakaku regarde les yeux écarquillés liée à la sienne et une litanie d'excuses encore et encore sont venu à travers la ligne. **"Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié! »**

 **"Assez!"** Kouga grogne et passe une main sur son visage. **«Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé. As-tu rencontré cette fille? »**

Il y avait seulement le silence qui a rencontré sa question et Kouga a décollé sa main hors de son visage pour regarder vers le bas à son écran pour s'assurer que Hakaku n'avait pas raccroché encore une fois. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et son nez plissé quand il a été rencontré avec un regard étrange de yeux vitreux. Hakaku laissa échapper un soupir étrange et sembla se dégonfler sur son lit.

 **"Ah, elle est un ange, Kouga."** Dit-il d'une voix rêveuse et Kouga sentit la chair de poule grimper sur ses bras.

 **«Hakaku! Concentre toi! »** Kouga secoue la tête et secoue son écran, imaginant que c'était le cou de son partenaire. Hakaku cligne lentement à son écran et un étrange sourire passe sur ses lèvres. **"Ah, Kouga, elle a les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'ai jamais vus."** Il chuchote et Kouga sentit que la chair de poule lui monté jusqu'au cou.

 **"Hakaku, vous n'étiez pas censé flirter avec le nouveau medium, je vous ai dit de vérifier le nouveau partenaire de Taisho afin que nous puissions l'appâter avec des trucs qu'il ne connaît pas ... Maintenant, belle comment ?"**

Hakaku, maintenant complètement hors de son étourdissement regardait son écran dans la consternation. _**'Oh yeah.'**_ Se dit-il. _**«C'était l'idée de Kouga qu'elle était une culturiste.**_ Se secouant un peu, il regarda de nouveau le visage de Kouga.

\- « **C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, Kouga ... Kagome Higurashi est une nana! ... Oh! »** Hakaku décrit ce qu'il a vu tandis que Kouga absorbait exactement ce que son partenaire lui disait.

 **"Eh bien, merde."** Murmure-t-il à lui-même. - **« Tu as eu une photo? »** Il ne peut s'empêcher de demander et Hakaku lui lance un regard mécontent.

 **"Avec quoi, ma caméra invisible?"** Il renifle et se frotte les yeux. **«Je vais te partager le souvenir de la rencontrer demain. Nous recevons des exercices tôt le matin demain, Kouga. Est-ce que je peux retourner au lit maintenant? »**

Kouga laisse échapper un souffle, puis fronce les sourcils quand Hakaku lâcha tou d'un un coup avant le départ.

 **"Après tout, je vais devoir avoir toute l'énergie que je peux si nous allons nous faire remettre des coups par Taisho à nouveau."**

 **"MER*E"** Il s'écrie, mais son écran était déjà éteint et sa connexion avec Hakaku disparu. **«Ce n'est pas de cette façon que cela se passera la deuxième fois."** Il murmure à lui-même alors qu'il est assis dans sa chaise de bureau. La formation de demain n'allait pas se passer comme hier, même s'il devait jouer de sale tour.


End file.
